City of Love, Part 1
Synopsis: Mal takes Natara on a romantic getaway to Paris, but he’s not the only one in town with his eyes on her... Plot: The episode starts with a French woman by the name of Agnes Vanes. She reaches her hotel room and starts to undress to take a shower before meeting her date. However, before she can do so, she realizes that there is someone watching her. The person holds a bow and arrow and intends to shoot her. She tries to escape, but she is unable too and his arrow pierces her heart. A day later, Natara Williams and Mal Fallon go to the same hotel. They are having a vacation in Paris. At first, Natara sees the police from afar, but decides to just relax and enjoy her vacation with Mal. Mal and Natara enter their hotel room and are relaxing, when they hear a knock on their door, revealing a female police officer. She tells them that she recognizes them from the show, Rise of the Maskmaker, and that they are famous in France because of that. She next proceeds to ask for their aid in helping to crack the case. Natara and Mal agree and enter the hotel room the deceased woman was in. Natara analyzes the crime scene and comes to a sudden realization that everything is exactly the same as what happened in her first case, with the exception of a few details. Players are then shown a flashback nine years ago when Natara was first working in Quantico. She is shown to be trying to analyze the same situation. Her boss, Dan Abraham, approaches her and tells her he would be willing to remove her from the case seeing as she is so tired. However, Natara refuses and he next brings in then-Agent, Shawn Mallory. Together, Natara and Shawn work on analyzing the killer and in the end, managed to apprehend him. In present: Natara spots the difference in crime evidence between her first case and this present case. She sees a bloody handprint on a portrait of the Louvre, a famous art museum in Paris, presumably made by the killer. She realizes that the killer is sending a message to her and persuades Mal to let her continue investigating the case even though they are on a romantic getaway. Mal reluctantly agrees. Later, the police tell the both of them that they no longer need their help as they are getting their best officers to solve the case, leaving a very annoyed Natara. As Mal and Natara are in the Louvre, Natara tries to spot something in connection with the case. However, she sees nothing--that is--until she takes a pamphlet, and two things catch her eye: Psyche et Cupid and Dead Woman with a Plaster Mask. She decides to take a look at Psyche et Cupid and excuses herself from Mal by telling him that she needs to go to the bathroom. She then proceeds to take a look at the statue and realizes that the killer perceives her to be Psyche and wants her to love him. She meets a museum guide and he tells her more about the statue. Meanwhile, Mal has a gut instinct that Natara didn't exactly go to the bathroom and starts finding her, when he is chased by a hoard of females who recognize him as Hal Talon from Rise of the Maskmaker. He is able to escape with the help of the museum guide, but is soon cornered by him, who turns out to be the killer. He reveals to Mal that he is in love with her and plans on rescuing her from Mal, whom he thinks is a bad boyfriend. Mal almost manages to escape, but passes out after being forced to inhale chlorofoam. As he awakes, he finds himself in a cave and the museum guide tells him that he is in a labyrinth which stretches across the whole Paris. He takes Mal's cellphone and sees Natara's messages asking him where he is. The killer replies her, saying "Sorry! Had no reception! Meet you at the cafe?" to which she replies, "Be right there." Bonus Scene: The killer is shown to be in his run-down apartment in France staring at a beautiful picture of Natara Williams, whom he is in love with. He intends to pursue her. Months later, he is shown to be in San Francisco to meet Natara. At that time, the Livewire case has just been solved and Natara and Mal are surrounded by the press. The killer, known as Benoit, takes out his engagement ring, intending to propose to her, but Mal acccidentally pushes him away, causing the engagement ring to fall into the drain. Benoit pledges that he will continue to try to win Natara's heart, but that Mal will pay. Characters: *'Benoit: Killer' *'Mal Fallon' *'Natara Williams' *'Shawn Mallory' Category:Episode